gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radio X
Radio X (auch Radio:X – The Alternative) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der Metal und Alternative Rock spielt. Lieder * Helmet – Unsung : Musik/Text: Paige Hamilton : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Interscope Records * Depeche Mode – Personal Jesus : Musik/Text: Martin Lee Gore : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Faith No more – Midlife Crisis : Musik/Text: Bill David Gould, James Martin Glanco, Michael Allen, Michael Andrew Bordin und Roddy Christopher Bottum : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Danzig – Mother : Musik/Text: Glenn Calhoun : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Def American Records * Living Colour – Cult of Personality : Musik/Text: Corey Glover, Vernon Reid und William Calhoun : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Primal Scream – Movin’ on up : Musik/Text: Andrew Innes, Bobby Gillespie und Robert Young : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records und Sony Music (UK) * Guns N’ Roses – Welcome to the Jungle : Musik/Text: Duff McKagan, Izzy Stradin, Saul Hudson, Steven Adler und W. Axl Rose : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Geffen Records * L7 – Pretend We’re dead : Musik/Text: Donita Sparks : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Slash Records * Ozzy Osbourne – Hellraiser : Musik/Text: John Osbourne und Zachary Philip Wylde : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Soundgarden – Rusty Cage : Musik/Text: Chris Cornell : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von A&M Records * Rage Against The Machine – Killing in the Name : Musik/Text: Brad J. Wilk, Thomas Morello, Timothy Commerford und Zack M. DeLaRocha : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Jane’s Addiction – Been caught Stealing : Musik/Text: Dave Navarro, Eric Avery, Perry Farrell und Stephen Perkins : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * The Stone Roses – Fool’s Gold : Musik/Text: Ian George Brown und JH Squire : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Jive Records * Alice In Chains – Them Bones : Musik/Text: Jerry Fulton Cantrell, Jr. und Mizz Skillings : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Stone Temple Pilots – Plush : Musik/Text: Dean DeLeo, Eric Kretz, Robert Emile DeLeo und Scott Richard Weiland : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurden die folgenden Lieder aus dem Spiel entfernt: * „Hellraiser“ – Ozzy Osbourne * „Killing in the Name“ – Rage against the Machine Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Helmet - "Unsung" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Danzig - "Mother" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio Trivia * Verläuft ein Date mit einer Freundin schlecht, wird kurz der Refrain von Rage against the Machines „Killing in the Name“ gespielt: „Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me! Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me!“ Seitdem das Lied aus dem Spiel geschnitten wurde (siehe Geschnittene Lieder), läuft jene romantische Musik, die auch nach einem erfolgreich verlaufenen Date eingespielt wird. Fehler * Rage against the Machines „Killing in the Name“ dürfte es zu Anfang des Spiels noch nicht im Radio geben: Der Song wurde zwar bereits zuvor produziert, aber als Reaktion auf die Unruhen in Los Angeles 1992 veröffentlicht. Die Unruhen, die im Spiel als „Unruhen von Los Santos“ bekannt sind, finden jedoch erst gegen Ende der Handlung statt. en:Radio X es:Radio X pl:Radio X Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Rock-Sender